The After Affect
by DarkAAlex
Summary: What damage has been done to Katherine? She lost so much in such a short time, how does she cope with it? Will her friends be able to help her through this time or is she going to try and save herself?
1. Prologue

-1 week later-

I sat on the floor of my room against my bed, replaying memories in my head. _He's… Gone… I never got to say good bye… _Mom walked into my room and told me that it was time to go. She was wearing a dress of his favorite color, blue. I nodded my head and followed her down the stairs.

"That's what you're wearing?" Dad asked as he tightened his tie.

I nodded as I put my sweater on, "He hates it when I dress up." I said putting my hands in my pockets. I was just wearing casual clothes, jeans, a superhero t-shirt, a pair of converse and a sweater. The only thing I did to my hair was pull it back.

"Okay, let's go."

The car ride was long and silent. No one said a word, but we knew how each other felt, to a point. When we got to the cemetery and where Austin was being buried, we took a seat in the front. The preacher said a few words, Mom and Dad theirs, but I just sat there in my chair. I didn't know what to say and even if I did, I wouldn't say it. He hates it when I embarrass him… I didn't even get up to throw dirt down, or stand for that matter. Even when the ceremony was over I didn't get up. It took my half an hour to realize what was going on and I still didn't move.

"Kat, come on let's go home." Mom said coming back and sitting beside me.

"Why did I do it? Why did I finish the fight."

"It's not your fault."

"To hell it is Mom. I would have been at school the entire week if I didn't finish that fight."

"It's not your fault Kat. There was nothing you could have done."

"There were a lot of things I could have done. I could have not pushed Dad into letting me go, I wouldn't have killed my best friend, we wouldn't be here if I didn't finish that fight! Austin would be at home right now!" I yelled as tears ran down my face, "I wouldn't feel like I let everyone down if I didn't finish that fight Mom. My brother wouldn't be dead."

"Katherine-" Mom said trying to hug me but I only pushed her away, "Don't do this to yourself, and you didn't let anyone down. You save thousands of people Kat."

"Then why did I lose the one person I cared about most! The one I promised to protect! Why did I have to sacrifice my little brother, for the lives of thousands?"

"Katherine, you didn't-"

"No Mom. Don't try to help me. Last time you tried I left school and I almost left you! So just don't help." I said walking towards the direction of home.

-Home-

I walked inside the house to see Dad pacing around the living room and Mom at the table drying her tears.

"There you are. Are you okay?" Dad asked walking towards me.

"No. How can I be okay after what just happened? How can you expect me to be okay within a few hours! I'm not an agent who's gone through this before Dad! Don't expect me to be like you!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't be. I'm tired of people being sorry." I said going up to my room.

"I don't know what is worse El this or her giving off her temper and damaging things."

"This is only the beginning Peter. Right now, we just need to stay out of her way."

"Just when I thought things were getting better between us, it takes a complete u-turn."

-Bedroom-

I sat in the corner of my room, wishing that I was the one who was dead so that my brother would be alive. So that my brother could live his life and I could watch over him. My phone began to buzz against my desk on the opposite side of the room. I can imagine that it was some friends calling to give their condolences. They can leave a message, in which I won't listen to. I would kill myself but I'm not the selfish, but the thought still crosses my mind.

A few hours later, Mom came by and told me dinner was ready. I just sat there, I didn't move, when she realized that I wasn't going to come down she brought a plate up to me. When Mom and Dad went to bed Satchmo ran into my room and laid his head on my legs. I only slept for a couple of hours but nothing would have prepared me for what happened next…

"You're not going to school today, in fact you'll be home schooled this next year." Dad said, "I'm just doing what I think is best for you Kat."

"What's best for me? Might as well take away all my activities and friends that I have too, let's see if that makes me feel better faster."

"This isn't about that-"

"No, you're just protecting me from everyone else."

"You're leaving me no choice Kat."

"Right, choice. That's all every decision is based on right? Choices." I said grabbing my guitar and going out onto the patio.

I just stood there holding the guitar by the neck as I tried to calm myself. Not that it worked because I started to smash the guitar against the concrete repeatedly until I felt Dad grab my arms and pull me into his chest. I was angry, so angry that tears fell off my face. I force Dad's grip off me and knelt on the concrete. Dad knelt in front of me and pulled me into a hug as I broke down in tears, then Mom came and joined.

"Just let it go Kat, let it go." Dad said holding me tighter.

I cried for a good twenty minutes. I closed my eyes to what seemed to be a blink but was hours. I found myself on the couch as Dad came down the stairs and over to me.

"Feeling a bit better?" He asked brushing the hair out of my face.

I gave a nod and sat up looking at the time, "Isn't there a game on?" I asked.

"Want me to turn it on?"

"Yes." I said as Dad reached for the remote, sitting on the couch as I leaned against him.

Mom must have heard the TV turn on because she walked out of the kitchen with food and drinks in hand. She also sat on the couch and watched the baseball game with us. Dad kissed my head and whispered, "I missed this part of you Katherine. I love you."

"I love you too Dad." I said as I leaned closer.

"I don't know what was cuter, the two of you cuddling now or Kat trying to drink out of a juice box?" Mom said.

"And the moment is killed." I said sitting up only to be pulled back.

"Killed or not, you aren't moving." Dad said, "Oh, and I was just kidding about you being home schooled. We wouldn't not survive."

"So I can go to school tomorrow?"

"You can go Wednesday."

"Dad."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Wednesday."

"Then I guess you're going tomorrow."

"Can I take the bus?"

"No, I'll drive you and we can get some breakfast. If you wake up in time that is."

"So much for watching the game." I said getting up.

"Good night." Mom and Dad said.

"Night."

"You were never really planning on home schooling her were you?" Mom asked Dad as I walked upstairs.

"No, I was just giving her a push."

"A push?"

"Yeah, I don't want to repeat what happened last time. So I pushed instead of pulled."

"Very original Dad." I called down.

"Good night Katherine."


	2. Chapter 1

-Wednesday-

I walked into the school to see that everyone was in their place. They're living there life like I should be living mine, having fun, going on dates, having a boyfriend on my shoulder, going to sleepovers, even having a study group… But all I seem to do is get into trouble and play basketball. I walked over to my locker, putting the stuff that I didn't need up and grabbing what I did then headed to homeroom.

"Katherine!" Sarah yelled from the other side of the hall. She made her way towards me and said, "Where have you been? I tried going by your house but you were never there."

"My dad was keeping me busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff, like bringing him some lunch or working with my mom." I lied.

"What happened to your hand?"

"I broke a bottle of wine at my mom's workplace and sliced it open while I was cleaning it up." I lied again.

"Did you need stitches?"

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal. I'm fine. We should head to class."

We walked into homeroom and everything seemed to be the same, for the most part.

"Burke." Jon said walking past me to get to his seat.

"Caan, love the nose job." I said taking my seat.

The entire day lagged on. Went to class, after class, after class, then it was time for lunch. Went in line to get my food, then I went to find a seat. Until I heard someone say, "Do it, Jon. What is there to be scared of? She's a girl who got lucky last time besides it's not hard to blow her temper."

"I don't know, she just-"

"I thought you wanted to be one of us?"

"This is just too far."

"Need I remind you that she stood in front of you while you were trying to get my lunch money from George. She had no business do that Jon she should have stayed out of the way.

I set my tray down next the Sarah and her boyfriend, Carl. "Kat don't. You don't need to be suspended again." Sarah said grabbing hold of my arm.

"I'll be fine." I said as she let go of my arm.

"Here she comes."

"How can I help you boys?" I asked.

"Kat just go, I got this." Jon said.

"I know what you want, so here I am."

"Do it."

"How about you do it Gary, or are you scared I'll win?"

"You really don't want to be suspended again do you Kat?"

"One thing I don't understand is why people have others do their work for them, but it could be the fact that you're scared little girl who hates to get her hands dirty."

"Are you asking for a fist in the mouth?" Gary said getting close to my face.

"Gary, a word." One of the teachers said.

"We're not done here."

"You're right, we just started." I said as Gary walked towards the teacher.

I made my way back to the table and sat down, "What do you want Jon." I asked knowing he was standing behind me.

"Why did you do that?"

"He doesn't own this school Jon, he needs to know he can't get what he wants."

"Why would you risk getting into a fight and getting suspended again for me?"

"Who said anything about a fight?"

"You knew he was standing there, didn't you?"

"You didn't?"

"Um… Than-"

"Don't thank me, I didn't do it for a thank you and I certainly don't need you owing me anything."

"Kat-" Sarah started.

"Cut me some slack Sarah, I've been through a lot this last week and you don't even know the half of it." I said getting up from the table.

During recess I just sat on the ground against the school building watching as everyone lived their lives. My basketball team was on the court keeping in shape and trying out new moves for next season. When the bell rang I headed back to homeroom only for my teacher to send me to my counselor's office. When I got there I gave a knock on the door and walked in.

"Katherine, please take a seat. Your parents didn't call me, I promise." Jessica said.

I took a seat in the chair instead of the half couch.

"Why don't we start with what happened between you and Jon."

I just stared at her, not wanting to be here.

"The longer you stare the longer we'll be here, so I suggest that you talk."

"I just get back and you already want to talk. Why can't I have a few days to get myself back together?"

"Because I don't want another incident like one that would have happened during lunch."

"I had that under control."

"So you weren't going to fight back if he threw the first punch. You and I both know you would no matter how hard you tried."

"What are you trying to prove?"

"That you need help."

"Help? I've need help for the past 2 years! And you're you're going to help me now?"

"You wouldn't come at first then you didn't show up for an entire school year, if you ask me you're running from it."

"Right."

"Tell me I'm wrong, and why you really didn't come."

I didn't say anything I just stared at the ground.

"Katherine, you need help. I don't care if you come to me about it or someone else, but you can't hold on to all that anger forever."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes. Same time tomorrow okay."

I just got up and left the room. _I need help? Can't hang on to all that anger forever. What anger? The only thing that makes me anger is when people try to help when I'm not ready for it! _I stood in front of my locker, opened it grabbing some bandages to rewrap my hand in, I looked at my hand that was slowly healing.

"_**Please, don't hurt him. Kill me instead just leave him alone!"**_

"_**Tell her to do it." Robert told Barry.**_

"_**No…" **_

_**The nurse walked into the room, stuck the needle in the I.V. and left the room. Nothing happened at first but then Austin fell out of the bed, Mom held him in her arms as Dad was checking for a pulse hoping that the monitors were malfunctioning. The computer was closed and a tear started to fall down my face.**_

"_**The sad thing is, you'll never be able to see him again."**_

Next thing I knew I started punching my locker, causing my knuckles to bleed.

"Katherine, stop. Stop, stop." Jon said pulling me away from the locker.

"Stay away from me. Leave me alone."

"You need to see the nurse." He said trying to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me." I said as tears ran down my face.

"Katherine, please." Jon held out his hand.

I just walked past him and to the nurses office, as Jon followed behind. I sat in a chair as the nurse wrapped my hand, I heard Jon telling the Principal what he saw and the front desk calling my parents.

"You should go to the hospital to get that check, but for now go home and get some rest." The nurse said.

I got up and went to take a seat by the front desk waiting for one of my parents to show up. A few moments later, Mom walked in and sat next to me.

"What's going on?" She asked rubbing my back.

I shook my head not ready to talk about it. The Principal called Mom into his office to talk just as Dad walked in. He shot me a concerned look then went to join Mom.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked as Jon took a seat next to me.

"I have a pass."

"So does everyone else, but it's not for skipping class."

"I just wanted make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." I said as my parents walked out of the Principals office, "I have to go."

We walked out to the parking lot when Dad said, "You're going to be staying with your mom for the rest of the day and we'll talk about this when we get home."

"Okay." I said getting into Mom's car.


	3. Chapter 2

-Burke Premiere Events-

"Can you answer the phone while I'm with clients?" mom asked while unlocking the door.

"I can."

"Thanks Superstar."

I shook my head with a smile and followed Mom into through the door, I made my way to the computer and logged in while Mom was putting her stuff up in the back room and grabbing her binder. Not too long a couple walked in and over to the desk I was at.

"Is Mrs. Burke in? We have an appointment." The gentlemen asked.

"She's in the back gathering some things. I'll let her kno-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Sylvester," Mom said walking out of the back room, "Good to see you, I see you've met my daughter, Katherine."

"Yes, in fact she was just about to get you." Mr. Sylvester said.

"Looks like I have good timing then. Shall we get started?"

Mom and the Sylvester walked over to the table with some of the dishes that were on display and started talking about food, drinks, etc. I was checking Mom's schedule making sure that she would have enough time for each of them. About an hour past when no phone calls came in so I decided to check inventory. When I was done I went back to the desk and saw no missed calls. When Mom finished with the last client of the day we lock up and left for home.

"What happened? Why were you beating your locker?" Mom asked as she stopped at a red light.

"I uh… I got mad. I mean, I watched my brother die and I couldn't do anything about it. I just… Not a minute goes by where I don't think about it. I can't talk to anyone about it because…" Tears started to slowly fall down my face.

"It's okay." She said as the light turned green.

"Can we stop at the music store, there are a few things that I want to pick up."

"We can."

-Home-

I sat in my room as Mom made dinner. I was trying to fix what was left of my guitar as Dad walked in the door. They started to talk about what happened this afternoon then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Dad, he walked into the room at sat on my bed.

"What did the Principal say?"

"Not much. He just suggested that you should stay out of school until you're under control."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't need you put further behind in school then you already are."

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked not looking up to him.

"You're going to go back to school."

"What's the catch?"

"I want you to take this." He said handing me a pill case.

I took the bottle and looked at it, "You want me to take antidepressants." I said tossing the bottle back at him.

"It'll help."

"I'm not going to take something that will eventually make me suicidal." I said continuing on fixing my guitar.

"Katherine please."

"I won't take it." I found myself talking to the wall, "I'll figure something else out."

"_We'll_ figure something out." Dad corrected.

"Yeah." I said putting my guitar on my desk.

"Dinner's just about ready." Dad said heading downstairs.

Dad walked into the kitchen setting the bottle of pills on the counter as Mom got off the phone.

"Won't them?" Mom asked.

"No. Who were you talking too?"

"My dad." Mom said a bit annoyed.

"What did he want?"

"He's on his way over."

"What do you mean on his way?"

"I mean he just got off the plan and is getting a cab and on his way over."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

Dad grabbed the car keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take Katherine to get her stress reliever before your father gets here." He said looking up the stairs.

I lifted my head from looking at the stairs to see Dad looking at me, "Hi, we- we're going now?"

"Yes."

I stood up and walked down the stairs, "See you in a few Mom."

"I know."

-Several hours later-

Dad and I walked in the door with some new music books and a brand new guitar.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys were ever coming home." Mom said greeting us at the door, "Let me see."

I made my way to the table and opened the bulky case to reveal a deep red acoustic guitar.

"Wow, Kat. Play something?" Mom asked pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

I gave a shrug and pulled the guitar out of its case and started _I Won't Give Up_ by Jason Mraz. As I was playing I felt a smile run across my face and all my pain seemed to just melt away.

"Who is playing a guitar at 10:30 at night?" I heard along with load footsteps.

"Kat was playing on her new guitar." Mom said standing up.

"At this hour? People are sleeping." I put the guitar back in its case and turned around to see that my grandfather (who I'm not very fond of) at the foot of the stairs, "Hello Katherine."

"Alan." I said grabbing my guitar and music, "I'll be in my room." I headed for the stairs.

"Don't be too loud, wouldn't want to wake the neighbors."

"Hasn't bothered them before, oh wait, you were talking about you."

"Does being mean towards other make you feel better?"

"Does invading my personal life make you feel empowered?"

"I'm just trying to help."

I gave a chuckle, "I never asked for it and when I do, it's not going to be you." I made my way up the stairs and to my room.

"I think it's time for you to go Alan." Dad said opening the front door.

Alan didn't say anything he just walked out the door.

I then walked back down stairs, only for my parents to look at me.

"I haven't eaten dinner… So I'm kind of hungry."

Dad couldn't help but laugh and Mom joined him.

"Come on, I left dinner in the oven, for both of you." Mom said still giving a chuckle.

_**It's the second Chapter and I haven't heard a thing. I would really appreciate a review or two it's a bit of an slow-like start but it'll be picking up in the next chapter or two. **_


	4. Chapter 3

-Next Morning-

I awoke finding myself at my desk. I looked at my clock, it read 9:30. _No pills, no school. Right Dad? _I got up and headed down stairs and saw Mom and Alan sitting on the couch talking.

"Fell asleep at your desk again?" Mom asked noticing that I never changed out of my clothes last night.

"Yeah, why didn't Dad wake me?" I asked slowly making my way towards the kitchen.

"It was late and you only have a few hours of sleep."

"So basically he's giving me a day to blow everything that happened off?"

"Basically, there's some French toast in the oven for you."

"Okay. Mom," I called from the kitchen, "Do you mind if I take the day and walked around the city for a while?"

"No, I don't."

"You're going to let her run around New York with the temper that she has?" Alan commented deciding to join the conversation.

"Why are you even here?" I asked walking out of the kitchen with my French toast, bacon, and coffee, "That's right, it's because I'm a selfish, unreliable brat."

"That's putting it mildly." Alan said.

"Dad."

"I'm fine, Mom. He doesn't like me and I don't like him that makes us even."

Mom gave a sigh, "Here's some cash so you can get some lunch and whatnot. I want you back by dinner." She said placing a few $20 on the table.

"What time do you leave work?"

"Today? About 4-ish."

"Okay, I'll try to meet you by 4-ish then."

"Okay. Love you and be careful." She said placing a kiss on my head.

"I will Mom. I'll have my phone if you need to get a hold of me."

"I know you will. Ready Dad?"

"Yeah, were too?" Alan said following Mom to the door.

I sat at the table eating my food when Satchmo rested his head on my leg, giving me the 'I'm starving' look. I took a couple of strips of my bacon and then placed the plate on the floor and went upstairs to shower and change before I left. When I was ready, I put my dish in the sink and let Satchmo out on the patio then grabbed the cash, keys, and my phone.

Not much to say about New York really. It's big, crowded, have to worry about people like Neal, but overall it's beautiful. I grabbed the world's best coffee (that's what my dad says anyway) and walked around the park when I ran into Neal. I should have known he'd be at the park at this hour.

"Skipping school I see." Neal said when he caught up to me, "And drinking what your Dad thinks is the best coffee in the world."

"I'm not skipping school, I wish I was but Dad thought I could take the day to just relax."

"He told me. He also said that Alan was in town. How's that going?"

"I haven't thrown a coffee mug at him yet."

"That's progress."

"Yeah, if you can call it that… Anyway, how's life at the FBI?"

"It hasn't even been a month and you're already trying to jump into another case?" Neal teased, "There's not much going on really, Hughs is trying to Peter- Your dad to take a few more days off."

"I know. Keep me in the loop?"

"Even after what just happened?"

"I get it, I watched my brother die, and I shot my best friend in the face without even thinking twice about it. I should be locked inside my room right now wondering why this is happening to me, but I already did that and it got me nowhere. I picked myself up and moved on." I said catching a man out of the corner of my eye by the fountain, "And I'm being followed."

"Where?" Neal asked.

"Fountain, I'd say he's about 6 foot, red cap, brown jacket. Not hard to miss really."

"How long has he been following you?" Neal asked as he started walking away.

"I noticed him since I left my house. Are we going where I think we're going?"

"Your dad is just around the corner. He was asked to check up on something."

"Better than walking 50+ blocks." I exaggerated as we walked into Dad, who happened to be looking for Neal.

"I'm surprised you aren't with Alan." Dad said.

"Mom was one step ahead of me." I said looking over my shoulder.

"Red cap?" Dad asked catching on.

"Since home."

"Get in the car."

-Bureau-

"Look, I didn't see his face. All I know is that he was wearing a red cap, brown jacket, and he was about 6 foot or something. That's all I know." I told Cruz.

"Katherine think there has to be more." Cruz pushed.

"Go ask Neal if you want more. He probably remembers more than I do." I said getting irritated.

"Kather-"

"You done here Cruz. Talk to Neal." Dad said walking in, "Come on Kat, you can sit in my office."

I went to my Dad's office and sat in his chair while he went to fix some coffee. _How do they do it? How can they stay so calm after everything they've been through?_

"You okay?" Dad asked placing a mug in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Have the urge to play something?"

"What?"

"You're tapping your fingers in rhythm."

After he mentioned it, I realized that I was tapping my fingers and had an urge to play my guitar.

"You- You saw the guy right? I mean, I wasn't seeing him?"

"No, Neal and I both saw him. Are you sure-"

"No. I- Um, I just want to home."

"I'll take you home as soon as we finish up here. Think you can manage?"

"I suppose."

-12:30-

I walk through the front door to see Mom and Alan sitting at the table. To avoid a "nice" conversation I headed straight upstairs as Dad closed the door behind him and started talking to Mom about my morning. I didn't care to what was being said at the time so I went to my room, closed the door and laid on my bed staring at my ceiling. _Who was that guy? Why was he interested in me? What is going on?_ I heard footsteps coming up as the front door closed. My door opened as I sat up in my bed, it was Mom.

"Are you okay?" She asked coming to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Your hair's getting long." She said pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Mom don't."

She gave a grin, continuing to mess with my hair, "Get your brush and a hair tie."

"Mom."

"Don't Mom me, you've been spending so much time with your father I barely ever see you." She said.

I got up and grabbed my brush and hair tie as she asked then sat back on the bed.

"French braid or regular?" She asked running the brush through my hair.

"Might as well do a French."

Once she was done brushing my hair she started on the French braid, that's when we heard Alan messing with Satchmo, must have been throwing Satch's ball that dog makes a lot of noise.

"How's the new guitar?" Mom asked breaking the silence.

"I like it. I didn't realize how much I missed it until I started playing again."

"I could tell, I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time."

"Mom, what did Dad get my biological father on?"

"Assault I believe. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Stop trying to grow up so fast. It's not healthy."

I gave a grin, "I try not to."

"Then stop making a case."

"I'm not."

"Katherine Elizabeth, blood or not, you are just like your father. He has that same look everything he knows Neal is up to something."

"I heard that you become the person you hang around with…"

"No, you wouldn't be in jail because of your real father. Even if your real mother didn't tell your Dad to adopt you he would have done it anyway." She said finishing my braid, "Why don't you back up your guitar and come with me to work."

"Even though I'm being followed?"

"You know where I keep the gun, plus you can either come with me or stay with my dad."

"I'll be down in five."

"I thought so." She said getting up and walking downstairs.

I put my guitar in my case and put some sheet music in with it, I walked downstairs meeting Mom at the door.

"You ready Superstar?"

"Always." I said opening the door.

Said bye to Alan and said we'd be home when we can. He didn't like the idea that I was going with her, I know that, he didn't even have to say anything it was written all over his face. Sadly, I see where he's coming from. Some guy is following me and I have no idea who he is and what he is capable of, and he doesn't know what I can do with a gun. Well, this is one way to have a mother-daughter bond.

_**Well? Whatcha think? Leave reviews, I would love to know what you think. ThePrettyRecklessRock: How's that for adding Neal? Don't worry, there will be more of him. **_


	5. Chapter 4

-Burke Premiere Events-

I sat at the computer playing my guitar while Mom was in the back. Mr. Sylvester walked through the door, causing me to stop what I was doing.

"Don't stop, it sounds good Kat. You don't mind if I call you Kat?" Mr. Sylvester asked.

"Not at all, Mom's in the back I'll just go grab her." I said just Mom walked in, "Or not at all." I grabbed my guitar and started playing a Sherlock tune.

"I did it again, did I?" Mom asked grabbing her binder, "So we're looking for band of some sort right?"

Mr. Sylvester nodded his head, "I think I might have found her."

"Excuse me?" I asked as Mom and Mr. Sylvester stared at me.

"How would you like to play your guitar at party I'm putting together." Mr. Sylvester asked.

"Aren't I underqualified?"

"I'm putting together a party for charity for kids to not give up on their dreams and I would like you to show up, say a few words, and play a song if you don't mind."

"Uh… Why not. I need a reason to get out of the house every now and then."

"Great. Well, Mrs. Burke I think that settles it. I can trust that you'll fill her in?"

"I will yes."

"Good, I'll see you both at the party then." He said walking out the door.

"Like you need a reason to get out of the house." Mom said hitting me with her binder, lightly.

"What? It keeps Dad from asking questions. Besides I'm not that good of a lair." I said.

"At least you get it honest. Can you go in the back and grab the things on this list for me. I need it for the next client." Mom said handing me a list.

"Yeah." I got up and went into back to gather.

Mom was getting her things ready as a man walked through the door.

"Can I help you?"

"I want to see my daughter Elizabeth."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid," He said pulling out a gun and pointing it at her face, "Where is she?"

"I'm right here." I said stepping out gun in hand and pointed at him, "I already called the cops, so you have three options. One, leave, two, we can stay like this 'til the cops come, or three, you can try and make a move and I'll shoot you right square in the face."

The man threw his hands in the air and slowly back away and out the door. When I knew he was gone I lowered my gun and check on Mom.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you-"

"Dad's on his way." I said.

"You knew he was outside didn't you?" Mom asked.

"I had a gut feeling, turns out I was right. How was he?"

"I think he was your father."

"What kind of a man pulls out a gun just to talk to me?"

About 10 minutes passed and Dad along with NYPD showed up. We went to the bureau and Mom gave a description of the guy to Neal. Once they were done I confirmed that it was him. I sat in my dad's office while he and Mom were standing by Neal's desk talking.

"So, you're adopted." Neal said walking into the office.

"Yeah, Dad fill you in?"

"Oh yeah, he did. What are you going to do?"

"To the man who claims to be my father? He just put a gun in my mom's face Neal, what do you think I want to do? If it wasn't for the fact that he put a gun in her face, I would have actually took the time to talk to him but now he's just a criminal trying to get his way." I said as I just remembered that Alan was left home alone.

"I know that look."

"We ditched him at the park Neal, I didn't see him when I left the house with Mom so he wasn't following us. He had to have gone home first."

"Alan." Neal said as Dad walked into the room.

"What about Alan?"

"That man, who claims to be my father, probably thought I was at home Dad, which means Alan could be hurt."

"He's not your father Kat, just someone who knew him and is trying to get to him through you. Alan's fine, I already sent a team over and no one stopped by. I'm thinking that guy in the cap from the park is your father, but the guy you and your mother met was not." Dad said looking over his shoulder.

"Who are you waiting for?" I asked.

"I know you said that you didn't want to know him but, someone is trying to get to you and he may know who."

I looked over his shoulder and saw a man in a brown jacket on with a red cap in his hand, "I won't talk to him."

"Katherine-"

"No, no. He's putting my into more trouble just by being here. You know this!" I yelled.

"Katherine relax, okay? Just calm down." Dad said.

"Do you realize the trouble you are putting us in? Mom almost died!"

"But she didn't, because you were there and had that gut feeling! Katherine, we've been through a lot, I know, and I shouldn't be asking you this but please, just talk to him. He'll only help if he can see you and get to know you."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes while turning towards the window.

"If not for me then do it for your mother! The sooner we find out who's after you the sooner we put him behind bars." Dad pleaded, "Katherine please."

"I'm only doing it for Mom, and to put that bastard behind bars." I said staring out the window.

"I'll send him up." Dad said.

I could feel both Dad and Neal walk out of the room, I continued to look out the window and try to prepare myself for what was going to happen next. I was going to meet my real father. The man that I wanted nothing to do with, who I didn't even want to know or even be in my life.

"Hello Katherine."

_Well, that didn't help me much…_


	6. Chapter 5

"Hello Katherine."

I shook my head, trying to think of a way to not be doing this, but nothing was coming to mind so I turned around to face him.

"You look just like your mother."

"I only know of one. The other I never knew, and as far as you're concerned you are not my father. You're just a man I never wanted to meet."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way."

"Sorry? I'm not looking for a damn apology! I'm trying to get to the guy who shoved a gun in my mom's face and is looking for me!"

"His name's Barry. He looking for vengeance against you for throwing him out of the drug business. Want to talk about that?"

"Don't try to play father. One is just enough, and you don't even have the right to act as one." I said walking out of the office, running into Dad, "It's Barry."

"I heard that. Why is he after you?" Dad asked.

"Wouldn't you want vengeance against the person who took his "future" away from you if you were him? But you already knew that."

"Just about, there's a club that opened a few months back." Dad said handing me a file on the club.

"What about it."

"Barry hides out there."

"So you weren't asking me to go in for you, what are you asking?"

"Barry's only there in the morning, later at night when it gets crowded he'll be gone."

"So you do want me to go in. What do you need?"

"We're pretty sure that there's a room unaccounted for."

"Want me to find it and figure out what's going on back there?"

"Yes and no. Diana will go in and look around you will be in the van with me."

"What about Mom?"

"She'll be put at a safe house until all this blows over. She'll be fine and if it makes you feel better I'll let you call her."

"Even you know it's too risky. When do we leave?"

"Leave? You're taking her one of your cases? You must be out of your mind, she could get killed."

"I never got a name." I said.

"Kevin."

"She can handle herself." Dad said.

"She's a child."

"Maybe to someone who doesn't know me or seen me with a gun in my hand. So thanks for the concern but stop trying to be my father." I said walking over to Mom.

"How'd it go?" Mom asked.

"Like every other conversation goes when it involves someone I don't want to see."

"Do you know who was in the store?"

"I'd rather not say."

"I'll be okay. If there is anything that you and your father have in common it's me, and no I'm not talking about Kevin."

"That's really not hard to believe. We'd probably fall apart without you."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"You're 16 years old and you're telling me that you haven't done the math yet." Mom said.

"I'm still not following."

"Your father and I have been married for 11 almost 12 years now."

"Dad raised me before you guys got married." I said.

"He adored you. When we went out and his parents watched. One time while you were sick you didn't want him to leave the house that night so we went to pick up a movie, some snack food and drinks came home and you would sit in his lap while we watched the movie."

"When you said that you are what Dad and I have in common… What did you mean by that?"

"You both would do whatever it takes to keep me safe." Mom whispered.

"Kat you ready?" Dad asked walking up to us, "Did I interrupt?"

"No, we just finished." Mom commented.

"Okay. You ready?" Dad asked again.

"Yeah, let's do this." I replied, "See you later Mom."

-The Van-

"Two things, what's the name of this club and what is he doing here?" I asked pointing at Kevin.

"The Ghost, it's a club for teens who want to get out and experience what everyone else is, and he's going in with Diana."

"Kill me now."

"Don't be too jealous." Kevin said.

"Oh, I'm not. I didn't even know you existed until 4-5 days ago and I don't trust you."

"Put this on." Dad said handing him a gold watch.

"Wow, they pay big money to get the good stuff only to transmit and put GPS it in."

"It's a fake, and you're supposed to be the criminal." I said putting on a headset.

"Diana's waiting for you inside. Just follow her lead and you should be good."

Kevin gave a nod and left the van.

"You okay?" Dad asked sitting back in his chair and putting his headset on.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You worried about Mom?"

"Something just doesn't feel right. Either Barry was trying to be you or he's working with Kevin."

"Katherine-"

"Dad, Barry came in wanting to see "his daughter." I don't think he was trying to be you and I certainly don't think he's trying to get to Kevin, he probably did even know that I wasn't your daughter until Kevin mysteriously approached him. When Kevin got out he had plenty of time to come to you to talk to me, but instead he decides to follow me and a few hours later Barry shows up shoving a gun in Mom's face."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I know for a fact that he's trying to get to me, I ruined his pathetic life."

"If Kevin is working for Barry, why is Kevin going on with this?"

"To get to you maybe? To use you…"

"No one but me, Jones, and Diana know where your mother is. Damn." Dad said looking for his radio.

I jumped out of the van and ran into the club and found Kevin and Barry with Diana at gun point.

"Nice of you to join us Katherine but no children aloud." Barry said.

"I thought this was a club for teenagers."

"Yeah for teenagers whose parents aren't cops."

"Well, maybe you should be more specific next time. So how about that drink?" I said switching the transmitter on my watch on, "You might as well let her go, she doesn't know what she's doing. She's just the newbie."

"You're father spoke highly of her." Kevin said pointing the gun in my direction.

"Like he trusted you. Why would he put his most valuable officer in a position like this? I hate to say it but you've just been played."

Barry started to fire shots around the room not intending to kill anyone yet, "I'm not going to jail." He said continuing as he walked to the back.

Diana and I turned tables over and hid behind them. I heard Barry's clip run out and a door opening. Diana got up and checked the rooms then came back as my dad walked in.

"You guys okay?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Diana said.

"You and I need to talk." Dad told me.

"If one of those talks involve running into a situation without knowing what's going on on the inside, could we just skip that one? Besides I'd rather talk about the GPS and transmitter that you put in my watch. Seems much more interesting."

"How you even knew about that… Neal?"

"Yeah, he told me."

_**Ilovecrimedramas: Peter was shot in the arm/shoulder, but do keep in mind that he was on the ground which indicates a fall. So he hit his head and lack of sleep didn't mix well.  
ThePrettyRecklessRock: You're welcome for adding some Neal, and you will be seeing more of him in the next couple of chapters. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**_


	7. Chapter 6

"You ran in there like a maniac not knowing what was going on on the inside?" Neal asked hiding a smile.

"I did, Dad clearly wasn't pleased though, they did get away but I proved my point." I said sitting in a chair in the conference room.

"Which you're lucky it didn't have you killed." Dad commented walking in, "Diana would have been fine."

"Kevin has her gun Dad. Do you seriously think that she would have been alright?"

"Don't do that again. On the other hand we have Kevin and Barry on the run possible armed."

"And looking her me or better yet, planning some way to get to me."

"Which is why you are going to the safe house with your mother."

"With her? I thought she was already there."

"She was- IS! You'll be taken to the safe house she's at."

"Why now? Why not when Mom was being taken there in the first place?" I asked as Dad and Neal exchanged looks, "You want them to think that I'm still with you and in order for them to think that I had to actually show up."

"Katherine…" Dad started to say but came up with nothing.

"What I think he's trying to say is that you seem to know what you're doing without being informed."

"You're saying that I knew what you guys planned on doing without even realizing it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so if you knew that I would run in there, you also knew that I would get out of there without a scratch."

"I was right behind you." Dad said.

"Then where were you? In the van still looking for your radio that was clipped to your belt the entire time or listening to see what would happen? Either or you were still in the van and nowhere near behind me! You didn't even have your gun out when you walked in. You weren't even out of breath! So what's the point of me hiding? They're going to find out that I'm not with you sooner or later."

"No, you've already been through enough."

"Dad I can do this, trust me."

"Like I trusted you with Michael? It got my son killed and I almost lost you in the process. If it wasn't for you befriending Michael Austin would be alive right now!"

"Peter, that wasn't her fault." Neal said defending me.

Dad walked to the window as I sunk in my chair. After a moment I got up and left for the elevator as Neal followed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Down to get some here."

"Kat-"

"Don't try to redeem my father. He can do it himself."

"After finding out that they aren't they you real parents, you still call them Mom and Dad." Neal said changing subjects.

"They're the one who raised me, they've earned that title." I said.

"He didn't mean it Kat, you know that."

"Meant it or not, it still hurt."

Neal's phone rang, he pulled it out of his suit and answered it.

"Hey Peter… I'm with her now… We're on our way." Neal said hanging up, "We're meeting your dad in the lobby then he's taking you to the safe house.

"Okay."

"And he has you guitar."

"Perfect."

Neal and I stepped out of the elevator and saw that Dad had beat us and was holding me guitar. We walked over and I took hold of my guitar, as Dad handed me a gun and holster.

"What is this for? Don't trust your own guys?"

"I trust that you'll be able to get Mom if something happens, Kat. I'm sorry, I-"

"I know, I have to live in this nightmare too." I said putting on the holster and gun.

"I would hate to see the two of you in a normal life."

"This is as normal as we're going to get Neal." I said.

I sat in the back of the truck as Dad drove and Neal sat in the passenger seat. Dad put the baseball game on, I could feel Neal's eye rolled and Dad's smile. It was a Yankees vs. the Mariners game, game's tied 1-1 bottom of the 8th inning, 2 outs and full count, Mariner batter is up. He swings and hits the ball down the middle only for it to back caught in a Yankees glove. At the beginning of the 9th the Yankees take a few hits, some of them got an out only one got on base. The next batter comes up, he gets 2 balls and 2 strikes. The batter got ready for the next ball, he doesn't swing, the man on second base stole third, 3 balls and 2 strikes, full count. The batter gets ready for his next and finally ball, he swings and makes contact with the ball sending it out to the right field. Third basemen makes it to home base. Score is now 2-1.

The truck stop at a house to what seems to be in the middle of nowhere, I don't even know where we are. I got out of the truck and looked around as I walked to the door. A door that was kicked open. I pulled out the gun and walked in, checking every room, every closest, even under the bed. Then I made it to the kitchen, and the back door was wide open. I went out the back and followed the footprints, then a gun shot went off and I ran towards it. Once I slowed down I hid behind a tree and saw Kevin and Barry putting Mom into a car.

"That should teach to think twice." Barry said shutting the car door.

"Let's us get out of here, they'll be here any minute." Kevin said with a shake in his voice.

"Too late. Let her go." I called out.

"Son of a- I told you this was a bad idea!" Kevin shouted pulling out his gun, "Come out and face me you coward."

I stepped out with my gun pointing at him while keeping me eye on Barry, "I'll say this again, let her go."

"Not a chance, so why don't you go cry to Daddy like the girl you are." Barry said.

"It seems that you forgot what I did. I killed the boy you worked for and didn't even think twice about it, what makes you think I'm going to let you walk away?"

"I'll kill her if you don't, then I kill you." Barry said nodding his head.

Kevin started shooting and I duck back behind the tree, I went around the other side and shot Kevin twice in the left shoulder as Barry got in the car a started to drive off and I started shooting at the car. Once my clip was out he was gone. I walked over to Kevin, kicking the gun out of his reach.

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know."

"Katherine!" Dad called, "What's happening?"

"Where is he taking her!?" I yelled not even realizing that he was coming.

"Want the truth? I could care less about you, I needed the money. So I went to him, he threw your name out, I told him you were my daughter then we came up with a plan."

"I swear to God, if you don't tell him where he's taking her I will make sure that your life is a living hell just as mine is."

"Even if I did know, why would I tell you?"

"If you were in my shoes, feeling what I am feeling right now, wouldn't you want to know where your mother is being taken to? Wouldn't you want the person who took her from you!?"

"You would have made a brilliant criminal."

Dad ran up behind me, grabbing me by the arms preventing me from hurting him.

"Go back to the house, now." Dad said as he went to put cuffs on him, "Go Kat."

I did as I was told and walked back to the house. Once I walked through the back door I placed the empty gun on the counter and continued my way to the front door.

"Kat, what happened? Where's your Dad?" Neal asked, "Katherine?"

I ignored Neal, walked out the front door and made my way to the truck. Once I reached the truck I opened the back and climbed int. A few moments later 2-3 trucks drove up. Then Cruz walked over to me as Dad handed Kevin to Diana.

"What happened?" Cruz asked.

I said nothing, just started at a picture on Mom and I on my phone.

"Katherine." Cruz said reaching out her hand.

"Don't touch me. Don't talk to me."

"We need to know what happened."

"Don't you have a crime scene to process?"

"The sooner we know what happened the sooner we can get your mom back."

"Do you really think you'll find her? He's gone through too much to just get caught at the place he's holding her."

"Just-"

"Go help process the scene Cruz." Dad said stepping in.

Cruz left to what needed to be done. Dad hopped in the back of the truck with me putting his jacket on me and closing the trunk. Then he sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"He was wearing a vast wasn't he?" I asked still looking at the picture.

"Yes, he was. That was a good shot."

"I could have stopped Barry. Mom would be here if I just stopped Barry. I could have shot Barry first." I said as I tossed my phone against the truck.

"You did what you could do, we have Kevin. Whatever he knows we will know. You did good."

"Not good enough, he got away with Mom." I said with tears running down my face, "Look at me, I'm shaking." I held up my hand.

Dad took hold of my hand and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're in shock." He said placing is hand on my head.

"Who won the game?" I asked.

"Who do you think? I would hate to have lost to the Mariners."

I managed to give a weak smile but it quickly went away. About 20 minutes later I passed out in my father's arms.


	8. Chapter 7

Dad didn't let me sleep very long, maybe 30 minutes. He woke me up to ask about what had happened before he showed up, once I was coherent I told him everything, I didn't leave even the tiniest detail out.

"There was a bullet in the ground near the tire tracks-" Dad started.

"So he didn't shot Mom?"

"It's possible."

"Now what?"

"We'll go back to the office so I can grab a few things then I'm taking you home so you can get some sleep."

"I'd rather be in a room with Kevin than Alan."

"I called Alan and told him to go home."

"Homeschooling is sounding better every day." I said thinking about all the assignments I have yet to do.

"Don't worry about that right now, the sooner you get some sleep the sooner you can help me find your mother. Wait in the truck, I just have a few things to finish up here then we'll leave."

I went and sat in the back seat of the truck. I still wore my dad's jacket, my French braid was a mess, my eyes hurt from crying, and I have some pain in my shoulder from the recoil the gun gave off, then Neal hopped in the front passenger seat.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm in physical and mental pain, I haven't had a decent night sleep in about a week, and now my mom's gone. What answer are you looking for exactly?" I asked not think about what I was saying, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and life is hell right now."

"Yeah, you know we'll find her right?"

"Tell him something I don't know." I said laying my head against the window.

I must have fallen asleep because when my dad woke me we were in front of the house. Once we made it inside I just laid down on the couch and tried to hide in my dad's jacket. Then he walked over and put a blanket on me.

"You know your bed might be better." He said.

"I don't want to go upstairs, besides the couch in comfortable." I said fixing the pillows.

"So is my jacket apparently." He teased, "Get some sleep."

**-A good 3 to 4 hours later-**

I awoke to something that fell on the ground and then I heard Dad talking.

"Katherine's sleeping Neal. Is it possible for you to not make noise?" Dad asked as I sat up, "Sleep well?"

"Mmm?" I looked over at Dad and saw that he hadn't changed out of his work clothes, the only missing was his tie, and he was holding a folder, "Yeah, I did. Whatcha got?"

"Barry's life, pretty much, we haven't found much though. What he used to have he doesn't have anymore."

"So basically ground zero?"

"Basically."

I shook my head as my phone buzzed off the coffee table. I reached down to grabbed it and saw that I had a text from a block number that read:

_~You want her to live, do as I say. Tell your father and she dies. Do you understand?_

_*What do you want?_

"Who's that?" Dad asked as Neal walked out of the kitchen with a glass of wine and a bottle of Dad's favorite beer.

"Sarah, just checking up on me. Making sure that I'm not sick." I lied.

"Okay."

_~Make sure your father stays on the track of not finding my in the next 24 hours._

_*Shouldn't be too hard._

_~Good. You'll hear from me in 24 hours._

"You want to come and give us a hand? We could use a fresh eye." Dad said tossing the file on the table.

"After a shower, I just need to wake up a bit."

"Yeah, sure."

**-5 hours later-**

"Chinese." Neal said wrinkling his nose as Dad set some containers in front of us.

"Good, I'm hungry." I said grabbing some food.

"You guys keep working, I'm going to grab a hot shower." Dad said going upstairs.

"You going to tell him?" Neal asked reading through a file.

"Tell him what?"

"That you've had contact with Barry."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied calmly.

"I saw the text messages Kat."

"What messages?"

"Katherine-"

"Leave it Neal. Don't make this anymore difficult then it should be." I whispered.

"I can help." He whispered.

"I can't ask for it."

"I can get you a new identity . You can skip town 'til this all blows over."

"I might have too." I said eating my food and rustling through files, then I realized something, "How was that shower Dad?" He walked down the stairs, "You know that's my trick, sit on the stairs, listen to the conversation."

"What did you want me to do Kat? You're the one who got the text message not me."

Before I could say anything I got another text:

_~Next time, be careful about where you leave your phone. Don't worry your mother's still alive. Here's what I want you to do tell your father that if he doesn't stop now his wife's blood will be on his hands._

"What'd he say?"

"Mom's blood will be on your hands if you don't stop."

"Stop… And what? Let my daughter take orders from a psycho maniac?"

"Yes." I read off my phone.

"Yes… He's a mad man Kat. Think-"

"Dad." I said showing him a picture of Mom.

She was tied to a chair, he eyes were blood shot, had a gag in her mouth and a gun pointed at her head.  
_~Don't push me Agent Peter Burke! I will pull that trigger then your daughter next._

"I don't want to hear that go off around me." Dad said with a shake in his voice, "Do it in your room."

I didn't say anything I just went up to my room.

_~Finally, now to get down to the real thing._

_*Where do you want to meet?_

_~You're smarter than I give you credit for. Meet me tomorrow, 8 o'clock at the park. Do NOT be late._

_*I'll see you there._

I walked back down stairs, pulling Neal out to the patio and closed the door.

"I need a new life." I said.

"Kat-"

"It's the only way Neal. I have to disappear."

"What about your parents?"

"They can do without my chaos for a while."

"They'll be devastated."

"They'll be fine. They'll be safe."

"What will I tell your dad?"

"He won't ask, for all he knows it's what Barry wants me to do."

"Is it?"

"We'll find out. I have to stay at least one step ahead of him Neal. Will you help me?"

"I'll get Mozzie on it."

"Thank you."

I left the patio and went back up to my room. I pulled out a notebook and pen and started writing a note for my parents to find later, than I pack a few things in my backpack and set it by my door next to my guitar. After I made a video for Mr. Sylvester for his party, then I went to bed praying that my plan would work.

_This is what's best for everyone. This is how it's supposed to be. Keep him focused on me so that he won't have to go near my family again. It'll be like going on an adventure while looking over your shoulder to make sure that your psychopath isn't too close behind. It's time for a fresh start, and that fresh start starts now._


	9. Chapter 8

**-The following morning-**

"You're up early?" Dad said walking downstairs and into the kitchen, "You're never up before seven. Where are you going?"

"You know where I'm going, I heard you walking into my room last night." I said making breakfast.

"Neal told me what you asked him to do last night."

"Before or after you interrogated him?"

"How is running from the problem going to help?"

"How said I was running?"

"Then why the new identity?"

"Like I told Neal, I have to stay one step ahead of him."

"Would you care to fill in the blanks?"

"No." I said going to sit down at the table.

Dad just stood in the kitchen rubbing the back of his neck, after a while he shook his head and made a cup of coffee, "I have to go into the office. I shouldn't be long."

"Okay."

It didn't take long for Dad to finish his coffee, he gathered his stuff than walked out the door. I check the time, it was 7:15 AM. I gathered my dishes and put them in the sink, grabbed my jacket and phone then walked out the door heading to the park.

**-8:00, the Park-**

"There you are. Where's your father?" Barry asked.

"He didn't follow me. He's at the office. What are we doing here?"

"Not much for small talk are you?"

"Not when it involves the man who kidnapped my mother."

"Right. I need you to do some things for me, then I might let your mother free."

"Might isn't good enough Barry. Even if you were going to let her go, why would I believe you?"

"You shouldn't."

"What do you need me to do?"

Before Barry could say anything the FBI showed up and arrested him and me. Then I heard Dad say something about putting me in his car so we could talk on the way back to his office. So I was put in the back of his car with my hands cuffed behind my back. I looked out my window to see Neal and Dad arguing, it's probably about me with cuffs around my wrists. I should be wondering why I was arrested but I'm more wondering what's going to happen to Mom and what Barry wanted me to do. I was too caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that Dad had already got in the car and started driving until he was yelling at me to pay attention to him.

"What did he say Kat? KAT!"

"What?" I asked coming back to reality.

"What did Barry say? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, if you didn't come in and arrest us like you did I might have gotten something."

"Now that we have Barry we can find Mom."

"Do you really think it'll be that easy? That he'll just tell you where she is?"

"It's never easy, you know that."

"Then why is it easy now? Why didn't he try to run?"

"We just got him off guard Kat."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked not getting an answer.

The rest of the car ride was silent. When we got to the Bureau my cuffs came off but I was locked in the conference room while Dad, Diana, Jones and Neal were by Neal's desk talking. Something isn't right I could see it in Dad's eyes but neglected to ask him. Neal, he was frustrated about something and with Dad, he would make eye contact with him. Diana and Jones, however, are just now getting the scope about what's going on, not hard to miss a surprised look on someone's face. Once they were done talking Dad and Neal started heading my way, so I took a seat at the far end of the table.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on? Or should I go to the other room?" I asked not intending to move.

Dad turned on the TV screen to a countdown of 34 hours: 30 minutes: 20 seconds.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That is the countdown to find Mom before she dies or to keep you alive." Dad said keeping his eye on the screen, "What's the next step Kat? You seem to know Barry more than anyone."

"How long 'til that ID is finished Neal?" I asked.

"Should have it tomorrow."

"Okay… I'm going to need a body and an abandon building." I said.

"Not going to happen." Dad said making eye contact.

"If you have a better idea I'm all ears because I don't."

"I'm not going to let you fake your death!"

"Do you want to safe Mom or not?"

"I'm not going to pretend you died Kat."

"What else do you want me to do? Do you want me to become a wanted criminal, or a serial killer, or how about I become like Kevin since he really is my father!"

"That's not what I meant."

"What then? First you accuse me of my brother's death and now I can't even attempt to save Mom, what do you want me to do Dad? Do you want me to put a gun to my head and pull the trigger so you won't have to deal with me and all the chaos I seem to bring? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO!" I yelled standing up as the chair went rolled further from the table.

"You're too young Kat. Don't you see that? You're too young to be in this position."

"I'm not parent, now am I?"

Dad looked down at the table and Neal was standing beside me to keep from losing my temper even more.

"Mom told me that you and I had something in common and it was that we'd do anything to keep her safe. I told that we'd fall apart without her, than she had me realize that you raised me before you married her, probably before the two of you even met. I was right about one thing we're falling apart because we don't have her keeping the peace." I walked out of the room only to be walking around on that floor.

**-Back at the conference room-**

"Peter you need to go talk to her." Neal said.

"No, everything I seem to say she uses against me." He said walking over to the door, signaling Diana.

"She needs you just as much as you need her. Go get her, help her with this plan."

"And then what? Let her run off with a new life, never to speak with us again? We don't even know if El will be alive if we do it."

"Yeah boss?"

"Could you find Kat and keep an eye on her, I don't need her walking out of the building."

"Sure thing." She said leaving.

"She doesn't have to go anywhere, all she would have to do if keep the new name, change her look and she can still be with you."

"The way we're going, I don't think she'll want to stay here."

I stood in front of the interrogation room where they held Barry. The agents that are guarding him won't let me in, not that I wanted to. I'd probably try to kill him for what he's putting me through. _I'm an idiot…Why did I say that? Did I really mean it or was I so hot-tempered that I didn't care about hurting him? I have to fake my death, it'll get Mom back to where she belongs and give me the life I want… Or what I think I want but wither way I have to go through with it. I just have too._

_**Duh, Duh, Dun! This will probably be the last chapter for this week but I'll try to fit another on in before I leave, I can't promise anything. I do have things I need to do to get ready for my trip next week and I won't have wifi so it's going to be a long two-ish weeks. I'll be back next Friday but I won't post anything until the following week. BUT don't worry I'll be writing on paper during the week so all I will have to do it type it out and post it so you shouldn't have to wait too long. So, on that note leave a review, tell me what you think might happen.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**I got bored, this popped into my head so I thought I'd post it before I leave tomorrow. So leave a review, and I will have something more for you when I get back. **_

Diana found me and dragged me back to the conference room something about Barry seeing me will have him not talk or something… So I wait, in the conference room, with absolutely nothing to do. Dad was in his office, probably finding some other way to save Mom, and Neal was at his desk doing paperwork of some kind. I sat at the far end out the table, thinking about my plan and how to make it succeed without Dad getting in the way. Let's face it, he wouldn't help me even if it was the only way. I have to get out of here, but because Dad has Diana watching me like a hawk, that'll be a little tough, doesn't mean Neal won't help. I wonder what he thinks about this plan anyway.

"Do you have a second?" Dad asked.

"Yeah."

"Look, you have a good idea but you can't do this on your own. This is a team effort Kat." Dad said.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "I assume you have a better plan then?"

"I'm on my way to talk to Barry to see what I can get out of him then I'll have a better idea on what we could do."

"Okay." I said not caring.

Dad walked out and headed to the interrogation room.

_Now to get rid of Diana…_

"Hey Kat. You still want the IDs?" Neal asked walking into the room, "Because Mozzie just called and they're ready."

"Where?"

"My place."

"Can you distract Diana for me? I have some things I need to do and I'm pretty sure I'm not aloud to leave the building."

"I'll see what I can do." Neal said.

Well, Neal started talking to Diana and somehow got her to leave to room long enough for me to get to the elevators. Once I made it out of the building I headed for Mozzie, which I made to with no problem, I got the IDs and he even had a building in mind for me and I was on my way. Then my pocket started to vibrate, I forgot to leave my phone back at the office. So I pulled it out of my pocket and it read as a blocked number. I looked at it in confusion, then I answered it.

"_I was wondering if you'd ever pick up." _A familiar voice said.

"Hello, who is this?"

"_Has it been that long that you forgot your mother's voice?"_

"This isn't her, who is this?"

"_It was worth a shot, but I'm surprised you still don't remember."_

"Who are you."

"_That's a mystery that you're going to have to solve yourself. Anyway, you should listen and listen closely. I took your death clock away along with your mother's, but I need you to do something for me if you want your mom to live."_

"I'm listening."

"_Smart girl, I need you to get the dynamic duo out of custody and then get your instructions from Barry. Clear?"_

"You still have told me your name."

"_Like I said Kat, that's a mystery that you're going to have to solve for yourself."_

Before I could say anything else the phone disconnected. I put it back in my pocket and started to walk back to the office… _Dad is going to kill me._

-Bureau-

"What!" Dad yelled, "I don't know what I'm more mad about the fact that you were going to fake your death or the fact that you just made a deal that could get yourself killed."

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you. You don't have faith in me."

"You are 16 years old, you're supposed to be in school!"

"You act as if it's my fault that I'm in this position. You're the one who said yes, YOU are the parent!"

"Enough!" Neal cut in, "Ever since Elizabeth was taken you both have done more fighting than looking. Peter, you raised her, prepared her, for something like this you have to trust her. Katherine, you need to stop blaming everything on him, we were the ones who pushed him into saying yes, you are trying to get your way into saving El, and whatever grudge you're holding against him Kat, say it now or don't say it at all, but enough is enough. This isn't getting us anywhere closer to finding her guys, so put your pride aside and start working as a team."


	11. Chapter 10

"Enough!" Neal cut in, "Ever since Elizabeth was taken you both have done more fighting than looking. Peter, you raised her, prepared her, for something like this you have to trust her. Katherine, you need to stop blaming everything on him, we were the ones who pushed him into saying yes, you are trying to get your way into saving El, and whatever grudge you're holding against him Kat, say it now or don't say it at all, but enough is enough. This isn't getting us anywhere closer to finding her guys, so put your pride aside and start working as a team."

"You're right, I have prepared her for something like this but she's not ready." Dad said.

"Peter you're going to have to trust her. She's holding the cards to getting El alive." Neal said.

"She isn't ready Neal, not for this. What happened more than a week ago she was ready for that but this, handling a hostage situation, no."

"You act as if I'm not in the room. Dad I can do this, you just have to trust me."

"No, you could get yourself killed."

"Right back at you. Actually I hope it does, you have done nothing but ruin my life, if you didn't want me here then you shouldn't have prepared me for it, you shouldn't have trained me like your little solider. Good luck on finding Mom because whatever I hear you won't." I said walking out of the conference room.

"Katherine stop! Don't you dare walk out of this building." Dad said following behind.

"Or what? You haven't stopped me from doing something stupid before why would you start now? You have done nothing but make my life miserable. You know that I can do this you just won't say, why do you think I do it without your blessing? I make you proud no matter what but I never hear you say it, I can see it written on your face. You won't stop me even if you wanted too."

"You can't change the world Kat."

"Who said I was trying to? I'm just trying to get my mom back with or without your help."

The entire floor was watching us, waiting for what was going to happen next. To be honest, I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. Dad looked confused almost, not sure what to do for once in his life. He wouldn't look me in the eye, he just stood on top of those stairs staring at the ground.

"Peter," Neal spoke, "She can get El out of there alive you know she can."

"You act like I can't do my job Neal, and why are you vouching for Kat? Is it because you're showing her the ropes of a criminal or is it the fact that she reminds you of Kate?" Dad said turning around to look at Neal.

"I would never-"

"It doesn't matter what you wouldn't do, what matters is what you're doing now. It's because of you that she wants to fake her death and run off."

"And if it is? Dad that's the best idea anyone had at the moment. I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect daughter you hoped for but the least you can do is appreciate that I am alive. Appreciate the fact that I'm not a daughter of your friend's that you are hunting down for criminal activity! Right now I need to get Kevin and Barry out of here and I'll do it with or without your help. I'm willing to work as a team, are you?"

Dad just stood there, didn't turn to face me, didn't say anything, nothing. I felt like time froze because no one dared to breath. I feel as if everyone knew what was going on but me. Finally Dad moved but not towards me but his office. He shut the door and sat in his chair facing the window this is when Mom would go in and talk to him, probably tell him that we'll get it done by working as a team. We always got things done as a team…

"We don't have time for this." I said walking into his office.

"Don't tell me. We've always been a team, even when we weren't paying attention." Dad said just barely twisting his chair to see me.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were going to give me the key or if I have to pick the lock myself."

He gave a chuckle then said, "Tell Diana I said to give it to you and have her clear the room."

"Okay."

"Kat?"

"Yeah Dad."

"Keep me posted?"

"I will."

-The Building Mozzie Picked Out-

"And you're sure that no one knows we're here?" Barry asked for the hundredth time.

"Would we be standing here if someone did? Trust me, we're safe." I said.

"Why should I? I don't want a repeat of what happened at the Park."

"Sorry, poor choice of words. Where'd Kevin go anyway?"

"To check on your mother."

"Your middle man can't do that for him?"

"Do you want her alive or not?"

"Alright, chill. What is it you want me to do?"

"Isn't that the million dollar question, the question that might set your mother free."

"The sooner you tell me the sooner I'll get it done and over with."

"We'll wait until Kevin gets back, then we'll see."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know if you found her before I give you a _quest._"

"Do you think we would be here if I did?"

"Well, Daddy doesn't have to tell you everything, now does he?"

_**I'M BAAAAACCKKK! Did you miss me? Because I missed you! **____** Anyway, do you think Peter found El but didn't tell Kat or is El still nowhere to be found? Review, review, review, and I'll update A.S.A.P. **_____


	12. Chapter 11

I leaned against the wall farthest from Barry, thinking about what he had said _Daddy doesn't have to tell you everything, now does he? _I hate it when they toy with my mind, but he has a point. He could have lead on Mom but that doesn't mean he's found her, yet. We'll know as soon as Kevin shows up or calls. For now, I'm just going with my gut, which chickens out when Barry's phone rang.

"Hello… She is… That might pose a problem." He said then hanging up the phone, "You mother's gone. Care to explain?"

"Would I be here if I knew where she was?"

"True, but I'm just waiting for your dad to come to the rescue. He always has."

"I love how everyone thinks I rely on my dad so much more than I do myself. It makes you and idiot by the way."

"Isn't this the part where you pull out your gun? 'Cause I have mine." He said pulling it out from behind.

"No, not this time, but you might need these." I said pocketing out his bullets and putting them on the counter.

"How about the on in the chamber?" He said pointing the gun at my and pulled the trigger on for it to click.

"I'm a smart girl, I know about the chamber." I said as Dad busted the door down, "And this would be the time where I tell you that you've been set up."

Dad walked over and cuffed Barry and handed him over to Diana and walked over to me.

"How'd you manage that?" He asked.

"It's amazing what a banana can do, but it only works on idiots." I said pulling out the banana that I had against my back under my shirt posing as a gun, "I really didn't think it would work."

Dad gave a chuckle, "Come on. Mom's in the car."

-At the house-

"Really? Neal did that in order for the two of you to work together?" Mom said as I down on the couch.

"In my defense, I did have a tough couple of weeks. I was a wreck on the inside." I said.

Mom just rolled her eyes, "It really doesn't matter, the two of you could never stay mad at each other for too long."

"Yeah, but you're home. That's what matters." Dad said, "And you have schooling the morning."

"Tomorrow's Friday, I can't go on Monday?"

"No, goodnight."

-School the Next Morning-

I walked into my class room only for everyone to crowd me. Turns out that I happened to be on the News, how that happened I will never know. I almost called my mom to pick me up because everyone kept asking the same thing, _Are you okay? What happened? Do you need anything? I'm here if you want to talk about it, okay? _After recess my counselor called my homeroom, she wanted me to come by, so I did.

"Have you seen the News?" Jessica asked as I took a seat.

"No, I don't watch it."

"Well, long story short, it was about you and your week. Everyone thinks you're a hero for what you did."

"And what exactly did I do?"

"You caught the man responsible for you mother being kidnapped."

I chuckled, "I can assure you that it didn't go the way you think it did."

"What do you mean?"

I looked at her thinking about what I said and was going to say, "How about I start from the beginning…"

I told everything that happened from Keller to now. It took more than an hour but she got the entire story. Nothing was written down, record, video-taped, she just listened. Who ever said that talking makes you feel better, it really does, and I didn't just talk I cried, yelled, screamed even. I guess I really was holding in a lot of things that I didn't even realize I was holding in. I still see her from time to time, but I've spent most of my time doubling up on school so that I can graduate on time and basketball practice.

Couch said that I can still be on the team as long as my grades are up and I don't slack off in anything, he's even asked me to help the new kid, Tim, out. His team appointed him Captain, he was on his old team and he head great ideas and he's a great leader, but he needs help knowing his teammates so I'm throwing a basketball party so that he can know my team and his. Oh, and I made Captain for my team.

-4th/5th game away game of the season-

I just finished my basketball game now it's the guys turn. As I walk over to my seat the game has already started so I had to walk under the hoop close to the wall, when Tim ran, tossing the ball in to get the point, and ran into me pressing me against the wall.

"You should watch where you're going Burke, these games are dangerous." He breathed on my neck, trying to catch his breath.

"It you who should watch where you're going Grayson, my dad's FBI which means he carries a gun."

Tim backed off the wall with his hands in air.

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He said going back to the bench.

Once I finally made it to my seat Dad just gave me a look, which insisted that I sit next to him.

"Just because I gave the ok on you guys dating doesn't mean he gets to run into you like that." Dad said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, besides he was playing a game Dad. Stuff like that happens." I said taking a hot dog he got me.

"You're mom wishes she could be here though, by the time she closed up shop traffic was terrible."

"It's fine, this wasn't my best game anyway. Can I have a twenty? After the game is over the entire team is going out for pizza or something and I told Tim it was my turn to buy."

"Girls are expensive but you aren't like any girl, you don't do the make-up and fancy dress, but when it comes to having a boyfriend, all you want is money." He said pulling out a twenty.

"Thank you." I said ignoring that fact.

"I have to head out. Unlike you I don't want to stay for you boyfriends game. Is he driving you home or do I need to pick you up tomorrow?"

"I'll let you know. It depends on if his parents dropped his car off or not."

"Okay. See you tomorrow then."

_**No, I'm not ending the story here! I could but I won't, means I have to make up a new title and that's too much work. ;) This will be the last chapter, I leave for my next trip on Thursday. I will have wifi but I have to go to a café or something to get it and I'll try to get there to post a new chapter but if all else fails you'll have a few chapter when I get back home on the 23**__**rd**__** of this month. :) **_


	13. Chapter 12

I got back from my game late at night... The bus we were in broke down so we had to spend a few hours waiting for the repair man to come out and fix it, and yes, Tim did drive me home. I would have hated to call my parents around 11 at night to come and pick me, but Mom was already up and waiting to see f I called or made it home safely.

"How was the game?" Mom asked coming to give me a hug, "Your father tells me that Tim ran into you while you were making your way to your seat."

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you run and jump to make the basket, and the game was great."

"Good for him. I'm glad, your dad said that it was, good job on the win."

"Thanks, the game was as great as it could be." I smiled, "Well, I'm beat. I'll see you in the morning."

-Somewhere-

Just when they thinks it's over, I have to go and make their lives miserable again... That's what you get for forgetting about me Agent Peter Burke, that's what you get."

-The Following Morning-

My alarm went of at 5:30 AM along with my phone vibrating on my desk, it was a text message for Tim., he must have gotten called into work.  
*_Morning Beautiful! Hope that your day goes well. I'll text you when I get off, see you soon._

Ever since I've met him, he's managed to put a smile on my face, every time he does something like that. I took a shower and got ready for my day then I headed down stairs to see Mom was in the kitchen fixing breakfast and Dad at the tale with his coffee and paper in hand.

"I thought you would have slept in." Mom said handing me my plate that contained French Toast, bacon, and sausages.

"It must be omelet day." I said taking my plate and going to the table, "Thanks Mom."

"I don't know how you don't like eggs, you used to love them when you were little." Dad said putting his paper down.

Dad just chuckled as Mom brought his and her plate to the table.

"Since its a Saturday, and you're up, you going to work with me?" Mom asked.

"Until Tim gets off work. He's going to take me out to a late lunch and then we're going to go shopping for a suit for his sister's wedding."

"What time do you think you'll be home?" She asked as Dad started to eat his omelet.

"Hopefully before dinner but I'll text you and let you know for sure."

"Sounds good."

"How's school going?" Dad asked already eaten half of his omelet.

"Good, I should be all caught up before the next school year if I keep doing what I'm doing."

"Then it looks like that you'll have an easy going Senior year then." He said, "How's the counseling coming?"

"That's going well, it's um, it's helping." I said managing a small smile.

"Good, I like to see that smile on your face again."

The rest of the day was pretty smooth going... Except that Tim being picky about his suit, but we finally found one. Remind me to never do that again, it was like me going with Sarah to look for a prom dress and trust me, that was much worse! I thought she was going to kill someone for a dress that she wanted, but that's a story for another time.

I didn't get home until after 6. Dad was working late, he car wasn't at the front, and Mom was finishing up dinner when I walked in.

"Hey you, how'd it go?"

"It was a pain. He was like a teenage girl looking for her prom dress." I said taking a seat on the couch.

Mom gave a chuckle, "At least it's over, now you can just relax."

"Yeah, what's for dinner?"

"Chicken Parm."

"Yum."

-Somewhere-

"Sleep well, Katherine. Tomorrow will be a big day."

**_Yes, I am on my another trip and it took me a few days a place with good wifi but I found a place! I get back to my place with wifi all around on the 23rd. I will try to update once more this week if I don't I will update as soon as I get home._**


	14. Chapter 13

-The Next Morning-

I woke up to my alarm again at 5:30 AM ad put on some sweat pants, tank top, tennie shoes, grabbed my iPhone 4, the armband and headphones, put my hair up and went downstairs.

"Where are you going? Dad asked coming out of the kitchen with his coffee in hand, looks like he just came home from a run.

"It's Sunday, I'm going to run around the block for an hour or so." I said.

"And have to wait for you to catch up? I pass." I teased.

"I've been doing this longer than you have Kat, if anyone would have to wait, it would be me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Would you go already, I have plans for the two of us and I need you back and ready by 8 okay?"

"Okay, see you in about an hour." I said walking out the door as i put my buds in and my iPod on.

I was running for about 45 minutes when a man wearing a cap, hiding his face, stepped out of a car and grabbed my arm as I passed by. I pulled my buds out and said, "Do you have a problem?"

"I wonder what would have to Katherine Burke if she wasn't able to play basketball again, do you?"

"Who's asking?" I asked as my heart raced, which never happened.

"Well, aren't you breathing a little fast. Going soft are we? I guess that's what happens when you find a boyfriend."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the voice on the other end of the phone Miss Burke. Tell me that you haven't forgotten?"

My heart started to race even faster, I was trying to think of a way out, but for the first time in my life, I started to doubt that there was a way. _What is wrong with me? Maybe I have gone soft but I thought it was over, I thought my life would have become normal... Everything's going to be okay... Ain't that a lie in itself._

__"Let's take a walk, shall we?" He said dragging me along with him.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to play my game Miss Burke, I was never done. I only just started."

"Play your game? What makes you think I'll just play your game?"

"It won't just be you, your father and Neal will be involved too."

"And it we don't."

"I know your mothers schedule inside out, need I say more?"

"No." I said getting the hint.

"Good, I'll text your father the details in a few months, after your recovery." He said pushing my in front of him and letting go of my arm.

"Recovery? Wait!"

But I was too late, he shot my right knee out and I fell on the concert screaming in agony. He raced back to his car and left just as my Dad walked out with his gun in hand. We were tow doors down from my house. Several minutes later the paramedics came and wrapped my knee to stop the bleeding, by the time I was in the ambulance I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, with a cast on my right leg and didn't stop until the middle of my thigh. Mom said that I might have to go through physical therapy for my knee. Dad was at the Bureau waiting for some results to come back on the bullets that was found. Tim stopped by but I was asleep, when I awoke I saw that he left me a yellow rose, my favorite. He's been sending my text messages but I haven't read them. I don't want him involved in this if he doesn't have to be. Just when things seem to be going right in my life it seems to take a u-turn. It's like I'm not allowed to be happy...

My knee's pretty bad. So bad that I might be able to play basketball anymore... Doc. said that I might be walking with a limp for the rest of my life. Miracles are real, right? I mean... My life won't always be like this, right? Well, here comes the hard part... Waiting.

-End of the School Year-

As the last bell of the school year rang everyone rushed out of their classes and into their cars going to the beach, or pack for their summer vacation. Me? Well, Tim's helping me out to his car, I got my cast off about 3 months ago and I've been doing physical therapy for about 2 1/2 months but every now and the my knee decides to give out and I have to have someone behind me 24/7. I have a nice scar on the left side of my face, I hit the corner of the cabinet because my knee gave out as I was stepping over Satchmo.

Tim now knows what my life has been like the last 3 or 4 years, and trust me, it took awhile to get a response from him. He's been more protective than ever now. Which is sweet but I can't let him get in the middle of this. Good thing he'll be going to Florida in a couple weeks to visit his friends for the summer, but being Tim, he's not liking it, although he knows I'll be fine, or will try to be.

THis waiting game is killing me but it's a good thing that I have to wait, give me time too... Well, put my guard up, to a point. I'm basically back to myself but I won't really know until I'm put to the test.

It's dinner time, MOm just made spaghetti and Dad invited Neal over. As we were eating out meal Dad got a text message, I already know who it was from. I was our "orders." Mom went up stairs, she couldn't bare to hear what was going on.

"We each have something we're going to do. He'll text the details to each of us and when it needs to be done. WE are to tell nobody, not even each other, what we are doing, or El dies. Keep your phone close and the volume loud because we only get one chance to make this right without messing up, or she's dead." Dad said.

I couldn't help but shake my head and toss my fork across the table, "I'm not hungry anymore." I said getting up and walking to the patio as Neal tried to help me, "Don't, touch me. I know how to walk." Neal threw his hands up and took a step back as I opened the back door and shut it forcefully.

I sat on the ground of the patio, hiding from the window view as much as I could. Then my phone buzzed in my pocket, I took a deep breathe and checked it... It was only Tim. His ticket was changed and he's leaving tonight. He was just saying good bye. This is another waiting game, waiting for the phone to go off, do what this guy wants then give it to him where he wants it. I hate these games. I hate waiting... This is one game we can't afford to lose.


	15. Chapter 14

-Neal: The Following Morning-

Neal sat at his desk in the office doing some paper work when he phone went off. He took his phone out of his suit pocket and read the blocked numbered text:

_I need you to create a new name for a girl. It needs to be done by the end ot the day. When you have it in hand text back with the name._

Neal told Peter that he was going to take the rest of the day off, Peter didn't ask any questions, he knew what was going on. Neal made a few calls while walking around the city before he had to go and pick up the infomation. While out and about a few blocks down he saw what he thought looked like Kat pickpocketing money from people, but he wasn't sure so he went to have a closer look but by the time he got there the girl was gone.

The rest of his day was interesting, just about every hour or so he would see someone who looked a lot like Kat but was never able to confirm it. Then Neals phone rang, it was the person making the new I.D. So he answered the call.

"Done already?" Neal asked.

"Actually... No. I went to get some lunch and what I had done was gone."

"You're kidding."

"No, but that's not all. There was a note, addressed to you. It said that you need to make it and you time was cut 'til 6:30."

"4 ½ hours? Can I borrow some material."

"I'll have it ready for you."

Neal hung up the phone and started walking. He kept beating himself for not realizing that he was to be the one to make it. When he got to the place he just stayed, he only had 4 hours now and that was pushing it, but the thoughts of Kat and pickpocketing kept running through his mind. Until his phone buzzed. Another text from the mystery number:

_I almost forgot, you need a picture. Here you go._

Once the picture uploaded, Neal took a breath and printed it out then continued to work on the I.D.

-Kat-

I sat on the couch for most of the day, watching TV and resting my knee. Mom didn't go to work today, she didn't have any appointments so she figured she'd take the day off and clean the house a bit. I helpped and did what I could but then my knee started to... hurt so, I took a break... And Mom didn't want me climbing up and down those stairs... I hate feeling like I'm helpless. I feel like I just don't care but I do it's just something is keeping from doing so. If that makes any sense at all...

I didn't get a text from our mystery man... But when I did get a text it was either from Tim or some of my friends from school. Other wise, nothing. No instruction, no nothing... I can tell that Mom nows that something is going on... And who will pay the penlty for it if we don't do it... Neal told me that this guy, whoever he is, has people of his own everywhere, and at the ready too. I just wish that this was over. All I wanted was a normal life, is that too much to as?

-Neal-

As Neal finished the I.D.s and such he wiped the sweat from his brow then picked up his phone and text the name **Samantha Brown**, then he put all of the I.D.s and such in a bag and sealed it as he received a text:

_Nicely done Neal, with thrity seconds to spare. Hold on to that package until further notice._

Neal gave a sigh of relief, he made it. He put the package in the pocket of his suit jacket and left for his apartment and waited.

-Peter-

Peter started to get ready to head home until a text came in.

_Samantha Brown. YOU need to make her exist. I'll give you four days, starting tomorrow, since you're now getting ready to go home. Enjoy you home cooked meal, Burke. _

Peter's grip tightened against his phone. He was tired of being someone's puppet and tired of his family being threatened. He's determined to find this guy, and it's only a matter of time before he does. Before Peter could get out the door, Diana stopped him.

"Boss, you need to see this." She said motioning him to come to her computer.

"What is it?" Peter managed to slipped a note to Diana about what was going on and had try to pinpoint were the text messages may be coming from.

"Those text are coming from this number. Look familar?" She pointed at the screen.

"Katherine. Thanks Diana."

-Kat-

"Mom! I'm bored." I called out as I just finished a text to Tim.

"You better not be moving from that couch." She called from the kitchen as I atempted to stand up, "Besides," She walked out, "Dinner's almost ready."

I sat back down as Dad stormed in the room, slamming the door.

"Bad day?" I asked.

"What kind of game do you think you're playing?!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked standing up as Neal walked in the door with a package in hand, "What's that?"

"It's what you asked for." Neal said handing me the package only for Dad to snatch it and open it.

"Samantha Brown. Where were you playing on going Kat?! Why would you do this to us? Are you holding a grudge becasue I wouldn't let you fake your death that you decided to play villian to get your way!" Dad said slamming the I.D.s on the coffe table.

"No! Dad I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I have 4 days to make Samanthat Brown exist but since it's you trying to get your way, there is no way you'll kill your mother."

"Do you really think this is me!? Well, it's not!"

"Um... I made the mistake not making the I.D.s myself, and El's still alive." Neal said.

Before either me or my dad could say anything someone shot out our front window. Dad turned his back to get to Mom but was shot in the back of the shoulder. Neal and I were on the ground in front of the couch. We were there for a few minutes when I got a text:

_Grab you new life Kat, and run. Run fast._

**_I'm Back! And guess what!? I have THREE NEW CHAPTERS for you! :) Enjoy and review!_**


	16. Chapter 15

"What do you mean you can't find her!? I've given you the name you should have been looking for the last 3 weeks! Why hasn't she popped up?" Peter yelled in frustration.

"Peter, she a smart girl you know this. She probably got a new identity. I'm sorry but, she's gone Peter." Neal said.

"No, if I can find you when you ran off, I will find Kat."

"Peter, I taught her the do's and don'ts of running. I don't think you're going to find her."

He just shook his head, he wouldn't believe for a second that his daughter ran off, but he couldn't deny that fact that she was doing it against her will and did it to save her mom. Elizabeth walked in the house with some groceries, Neal rushed over to help her. El was fine when the mystery man shot out the window and Peter in the back of his shoulder. Peter went out the the patio to clear his head as Neal and El put the groceries away.

-Somewhere in New York-

"Will that be all?" The cashier asked.

"Yes." The girl said.

"Can I have a name?"

"K.C."

"Okay. I'll have this right up."

K.C. went to talk a seat while she waited for her coffee when her phone rang.

_K.C.! I can you come help! Mary is late to her shift... Again... Can you cover until she gets here?_

_I'll be there in about 20 minutes. _

_You are a life saver!_

"K.C." The barista called as she got up to recieve her coffee, "If you don't mind, but what does it stand for?"

"Kat Caffery, and thanks."

-Bureau-

"Peter, you should be at home. Resting." Neal stressed, "I still have people looking out for her."

"No, you've done enough." Peter said taking a seat at his desk and taking his sling off.

"El's going to kill you for doing that you know."

"Get back to work."

-Kat-

"K.C. thank God you made it!"

"Don't worry about Donna, where do you need me?"

"Cover Mary's tables."

"Got it." I said grabbing a and apron and tickets.

I went up to my first table who had a nice hat on, "Hi, I'm Kat and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?"

"No, but can I sue you for copying my name?" Neal said taking his hat off, "Really unorignial."

"What are you doing here?" I asked pretending to be taking his order.

"Looking for you. You're parents are devistated. Come home."

"Not until the man is either dead or behind bars." I said walking off.

Neal didn't leave unitl Mary came... Which never happened. I ended up closing the restuarant and Neal was waiting right outside for me.

"If you won't come home at least give them a call, let them know you're okay."

"If I do that he'll kill them both. Besides, Dad thinks that I'm the one causing this chaos." I said walking to my car.

"Why are you still in New York? You could have gone anywhere else but you stayed here. Why?"

"You know how hard it is to leave this city." I said getting into my car and driving away.

Neals phone then went off.

_Neal? Where are you_

_~Hi Peter, I'm uh, standing in front of a restruarant._

_Yeah, you haven't moved in a few hours. Why?_

_~Just following up on a lead to finding Kat._

_And?_

_~Dead end. I'm sorry Peter._

-Kat-

I walked into my apartment throwing my keys on the counter and went into the kitchen to get something to drinked.

"What did Neal want?"

"Do me a favor and kill yourself."

"I'm just looking out for you Kat."

"You're not my father Tim, and if you start acting like him I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why we're still here."

"We're staying here because I know my dad will be looking for the guy doing this, and when he does I'll be able to go home."

"It won't be that simple Kat. You know this."

"I'm going to bed." I said rolling my eyes and going to the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 16

-2 years later-

It took a while but Peter finally decided that in order to find his daughter he needed to find the man who started all of the chaos. He has spent the last 2 years looking for him, every time he got close enough to find him he would disappear, but Peter hasn't stopped looking for him yet.

Neal on the other hand, has been trying to find Kat. He's gone back to the restaurant, to place he thinks she might be, but nothing. He feels that this is his fault, if he didn't try to involve her they wouldn't be like this. She'd be here with her parents, she'd be happy.

"Neal?"

He lifted his head to see Tim.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need to talk with Mr. Burke."

"Come on." Neal said signaling Peter to the conference room.

"Tim, what's going on?" Peter asked as Neal left the room and Tim took a seat.

"It's about Kat."

"What about her?"

"She um- wants you to stop."

"Stop?"

"Wait… She thinks that she knows who's doing this, she just needs you to hold off a little, until she can gather some evidence."

"And how do you know this?"

"She li- We talk, when we can."

"Where is she Tim? Is she staying with you?"

"No… Not anymore. She left New York about a year ago. I just talked to her this morning."

"Where is she?"

"She's in-"

Before Tim could finish, a bullet ran through his head. Then Peter's phone rang.

"Hello?"

{Mr. Burke, did you really think it would be this easy? Go ahead, keep the bullet. A gift from me to you.}

Then the phone disconnected.

-Kat-

I starred at the computer screen and watched as Tim got shot. _Another bad memory…_ I closed the laptop as tears ran down my face. _Too many people are dying because of me. This has got to stop._ Then a knock came to the door.

"Coming." I shouted hiding the laptop under the couch and drying the tears.

When I opened the door it was my roommate, Samuel.

"Forget your key again?"

"More like lost in in the ocean." He said walking in.

"Lovely."

"Yeah, well, the gang wants to play Volleyball. You want to come?" He said grabbing the ball.

"No, today's just not a good day."

"Okay, we'll talk later then?"

"Of course."

He gave a nod and headed out the door and over to the beach. I went and grabbed my computer to book a flight for tonight. I left a note for Samuel explaining that a really good friend of mine died and that I was going to go help with the funeral. Did know when I'd be home but I'd call when I did.

I think I've been hiding long enough, and I got what I need. Let's see about bring this guy down.

-Burke Premiere Events-

I briefly stood outside the door, it was open but empty. Mom must have been in the back. I debated against going in and straight to the Bureau… But I can't just walk by. As Mom walked out of the back room I decided to walk in.

"I'll be right with you." She said typing on the computer.

I simply nodded my head and took a look around, clearly I have grown some and, well, my hair isn't exactly as long as it used to be.

"Okay, so how can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm having a surprise reunion with my parents, but they don't know it yet." I said turning to face her.

"Katherine."

Mom just about lost it. I have never seen her cry like this, with joy. Once she knew it was me I was given the hug of a life time. I missed her just as much as she missed me. Once she pulled away from the hug came the questions.

"Where have you been? Does your father know?"

"Mom, I can't say and he doesn't. Not yet."

"What is going on?"

"Dad hasn't told you?"

"He's barely ever home enough to talk."

"I don't have time to into all of it right now, but I may have an idea who is doing this. I just need to look at the logs."

"Same place they've always been."

I went over and looked through the logs of about 3 years ago. Once I found what I was looking for I tore it out. "My car's out front. I'm not leaving you here alone."

Mom nodded her head and followed me to my car, and we headed straight to the Bureau.

-Bureau-

"Peter, you have company." One of the agents shouted.

"I'm a little busy Tom. Take care of them for me." He said walking back to his office while reading a file.

"Even if it's going to help you with the case? That's not like you, Dad."

He stopped dead in his tracks, looked at me and nodded, "Looks like we have some catching up to do."

"Yes sir."


	18. Chapter 17

-Bureau-

"Peter, you have company." One of the agents shouted.

"I'm a little busy Tom. Take care of them for me." He said walking back to his office while reading a file.

"Even if it's going to help you with the case? That's not like you, Dad."

He stopped dead in his tracks, looked at me and nodded, "Looks like we have some catching up to do."

"Yes sir."

"Come on then." He said walking into his office, "Close the door." He said as I walked in.

"Dad-"

"What is going on? For the last 2 years I've been looking for you."

"No you haven't. You've been looking for the guy who's been doing this to us for the last 2 years. Not once have you looked for me."

"How would you know this?"

"I may or may not have hacked into the Bureau's security system."

"Damn it Kat."

"It's Kath now, or Kathy, not Kat."

"How? How'd did you do it Kat?" Dad asked ignoring what I said.

"Dad, can we stick with the case that's been going on her years or do you want to punish your 18 year old daughter? Catch the guy who's ruining my life or ground me because I was trying to survive?"

"Survive? Hacking into our security systems is surviving?!"

"I didn't come here to argue with you Dad. I came here to tell you who I think is doing this, so will you stop and listen?!"

"Who do you think it is?" Dad said clearly still mad.

"I'm not doing this. Here's the name of the person you should check out. I'll stay out of your hair and conduct my own investigation." I said putting the paper down on his desk and walking out.

"Katherine-"

"NO! You want to play this game, I'll play. For the last 2 years, 2 years! I have been running, you stopped looking for me after 12 weeks! 12 weeks Dad! And what did you do? You sat in your office as your desk looking for the man that is responsible for this but got nowhere! We're both on the court and we're playing against each other, like it or not." I said continuing out the door.

As I existed the building I headed towards my car and sat in it. I started to beating my hands against the wheel and tears running down my face. Once I calmed myself I just stared out the front of the car. _I knew this was a bad idea, but I didn't have a choice. I can't just figure this out on my own and I can't just sit back and watch the show either. We're just going to have to learn to work together again…_

Then my phone buzzed, it was a text message.

_-Back from the dead I see. Look to your left, I have a welcome home present for you. _

Just as I lifted my head I heard a gunshot go off. I hesitated to turn my head toward what was left for me, but when I heard Diana calling for Dad I knew something was up. I got out of the car and rushed over to the entrance of the building. I had been prepared to stop a bleeding, maintain a broken limb, but when it's a family member your helping… You just stand there in shock and forget how to do anything. I felt lost. Not sure what I was doing anymore. Then someone placed a hand on my shoulder snapping me back to reality.

"She's stable for now."

"Which hospital?"

"The won we usually go to."

"He knows I'm back," I handed Dad the phone as I watched Mom being put into the ambulance," I got a text before it happened."

"What does he mean back from the dead?"

"I faked my death to get away from him. Only long enough to get information about him."

"And Mr. Sylvester's one of the people he's been in contact with?"

"I believe so."

"Go, I'll follow up on this lead and I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"You've been gone for 2 years Katherine, I'm sure." Dad said as my phone rang in his hands, he answered it, "Hello? How I the- You little…" He handed me the phone, "He wants to talk to you."

I took the phone, "Hello?"

"_Hello Katherine, how does it feel to be home?"_

"Do you really need me to answer that?" I asked looking around.

"_I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice." _

"Who is this and what do you want?"

"_I'm very disappointed in you __Kitten__, I thought you would never forget me."_

"Keller… Welcome back to the states. Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"_I had to finish what I started."_

Before I could say anything he hung up. I looked at Dad and he looked back at me.

"Well, this just got a whole lot better."

_**Not long at all! I'm hoping that the next chapter will be longer, but right now, I have some writers block BUT don't you worry, I will come up with something! Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**_


	19. Chapter 18

I sat in a chair by my mom's hospital bed, waiting for her to wake up. The doctor won't tell me anything, I don't have the proof to prove that I'm in relation to her. So I have to wait for Dad to finish up what he's doing at the office. He should be here, he should be by her side just as I am. He just needs to stop and let his team take care of it. He has a family, a wife, who needs him. Mom needed him for the last 2 years and where was he? Work.

I don't know how long I was watching Mom but it was long enough that Dad sent someone over to watch over me. He sent Jon. I may have broken his nose but, long story short, that was a miss understanding and believe it or not we worked through it and now we can tolerate each other.

"Hey Kat." Jon said slowly walking in, "Your Dad asked me to come."

"I figured. He's such a man he can't do things himself." I shook my head, "I'm sorry, it's just been a long-"

"2 years, your dad filled me in a while back. I can't imagine the pain that you're going through right now but you'll get the guy. You always do." Jon said trying to comfort me, "That's what you do best Kat, you find people and you won't stop until you do."

"Thanks but it's going to be a challenge now that I'm back here. I doubt Dad will let me anywhere near this case."

"That's when you do what you've been doing these last several years."

"Humor me."

"You find a way in."

I though hard and long on what he said. He was right though, if Dad doesn't let me near this I have to find a way in. He can't do this alone and nor can I, I mean look at where it got us. I ran, Mom and Dad are practically pulling away from each other, and now Mom's in the hospital because Dad and I can't get past our differences.

"Sarah says hi by the way. And that she wants to go for coffee, sometime soon." Jon said looking at his phone.

"Okay… Stay with my mom for a while. I need to go talk to my dad." I said getting up from my seat.

"I have a spare gun in my car," He said handing me his keys, "Take it with you."

"Thanks, but I'm already carrying, but I'll borrow your car." I said taking the keys.

-Bureau-

"You're supposed to be at the hospital with Jon. What are you doing here?" Dad asked meeting me next the Neal's desk.

"Trying to keep my family together while catching Keller." I said as Neal walked up behind Dad.

"No. Not happening." Dad said.

"Peter, she's as much help as any." Neal said.

"Stay out of this Neal. You're the reason she keeps getting into this."

"I'm not going anywhere Dad. I'm going to find Keller and I'm going to put a stop to this now! I'm not going to stand on the side line and watch the game Dad, I've been doing that for the last two years and look where it got us. You haven't been home long enough to talk to Mom, you're practically blaming everyone for what I've done, Mom's in the hospital and you haven't even seen her once!" I said taking of the 10 year Bureau ring he gave me a while back and shoving it in his face, "Where's the father who gave me this?! Where's the father who wanted nothing but to keep us together and safe? Where's the man who took care of a child that wasn't even his?"

"You're not doing anything to help with finding Keller. You're staying with Jon." Dad said not even looking at me.

"Just like that? What makes you think I'll listen?"

"Because I'm the father and you're the child."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Stay with your mother." Dad said going up to his office.

"So, now what?" Neal asked.

"Keep me posted. I want to know what's going on."

-Back at the Hospital-

"How'd it go?" Jon asked.

"Not what I expected. How is she?"

"I managed to get the nurse to tell me what's going on."

"Well?"

"She's in a coma."

"Now is not the time for jokes Jon."

"I'm not joking."

The rest of the night didn't go well. I couldn't sleep for one, and two I needed to know what was going on back at the Bureau. It was practically eating me up inside not knowing what was happening. Something just doesn't feel right…

-Next Morning-

"Katherine, wake up. Come on, we need to talk." Dad said rubbing my back.

I found myself sitting in a chair next to the bed and I laid my head next to Moms hand. "What?" I managed to say as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"We can't talk here." Dad said, "We need to go for a ride."

"What about staying with Mom?"

"Jon's here. Let's go."

I stood up and followed Dad to his car, and got in.

"What is this about?"

"Kat-"

"I want to know, now."

"Can it-"

"No Dad, it can't. What is going on?"

"A plan that's been missing you."

"That's why you've been looking for me, because I was the missing piece of your puzzle. You knew it was Keller all this time, didn't you?"

"I did."

"Mom's safe, isn't she? The hospital's just a decoy, isn't it?"

"Yes and yes. We had to throw Keller off and we needed you to do it for us."

"Where are we going?"

"Not far."


	20. Chapter 19

"This looks like one of Mozzie's safe houses." I said as we drove up to a warehouse.

"It is." Dad replied, "And you have a lot of catching up to do."

"Let's start now."

"We'll start later. Come on." He said getting out of the car and walking over to the warehouse.

I got out and followed him in, which look exactly like the floor Dad worked on.

"Is this a joke?"

"Well… Yes, in order to save your mother I told Keller that I give you to him."

"What?" I said turning around to try and walk out only to see a gun to my face.

"Hello Kitten." Keller said pulling the trigger.

"No!" I said gasping for air and I fell out of the chair landing on my side.

"You okay?" Jon asked helping me up.

"Yeah, I'll live." I said shaking off the nightmare as I stood up and saw Mom lying in the bed, "Did you get anything from the Doc?"

"Couldn't get a word, sorry."

"She's going to bed fine." Dad said appearing in the door way, "You look terrible."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's get you home to rest. Jon's got it from here."

"Okay." I said not feeling up to trying to get him to let me stay.

It didn't take long while we were driving but I realized we weren't going home right away.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I could feel my race beating faster.

"I was going to stop for coffee. You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a bit jumpy that's all."

"That usually happens when you fall out of a chair from a nightmare."

"What?" I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You had a red mark on the right side of your face."

"Oh."

Dad didn't say much after that, we just stopped for his coffee and went home. I managed to spot 2 unmarked cars, about 4 snipers, and 7 construction workers all in the neighborhood. When we parked I saw Diana, Jones, and Neal in the house through the window.

"I see you brought work home with you."

"The sooner we caught Keller the better." Dad said.

I managed to get some sleep but not much. So I took what I could and started to catch myself up on what Dad's been doing for the last 2 years.

-About 3 hours later-

"Let me get this straight, you knew Keller was missing, you thought you were following him but whenever you'd get close enough to almost catching him, he disappears." I said looking at the paper of where they seemed to track him and laughed.

"And what joke are we missing?" Dad asked not very amused.

"Nothing… Quite a few of these were me. The rest of them, who knows." I said.

"It's Keller." Diana said.

"Prove it to me, and until you do it's someone." I said tossing the paper on the table, "Let's face it, you're getting nowhere with that. What's the point in it?" I asked.

"Prove that Keller is in the states so that we can go after him." Diana said.

"We got a phone call saying it was him, the more we waste on that," I pointed at the paper, "The better Keller's plan will get."

"She's got a point," Neal said, "The more time he has the flawless his plan will be."

"Alright new plan, Katherine's in charge but they have to go through me." Dad said.

"What?" Both Diana and I said.

"Boss, you do realize you're leaving and 18 year old in charge of your investigation. An untrained 18 year old." Diana said.

"She seems to have better idea of what we're going up against then we do." Dad said.

"We have Neal for that." She argued.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit out of practice. The fresher the better. Besides, I'll just be the back-up." Neal defended.

"If you don't like it then leave, because I'm pretty sure I can find someone else." I said.

"I'm not losing my job because of an 18 year old criminal who hasn't got caught, yet." Diana said walking out the door.

"Looks like you weren't the only one who didn't like it when I ran off to protect my family, huh Dad?" I asked.

"I'd love to stay and help but I think the less I know about this the better." Jones said following Diana out.

"I guess the Burke 6 is back in business." I said pulling out my phone.

"Make it 7, I have a person in mind." Dad said also pulling out his phone.

"Neal, call Mozzie and Sara." I said.

"Just get here as soon as you can… Alright… Text me the details… Yeah, see you soon. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jon asked.

"A friend who can-" I was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Dammit, he followed me." I said going to open the door and sure enough, there he was, standing at my door step.

"Hey Kathy, you going to let me in?"

"Really Sam, you followed me?"

"I had to make sure that you were okay. You left without really explaining why, you won't answer my calls, I was worried."

"If I wasn't for the fact that I needed your help, I would slam the door in your face." I said walking away as he walked in behind me, closing the door behind him, "Sara, Mozzie, Neal, Jon, Dad, meet Sam. Sam ever body else."

"What do you do for a living?" Dad asked.

"Depends, what do you want me to be?" Sam asked.

"He's a Neal without the criminal record." I said.

"You're a cop." Dad said not sure if he approves.

"FBI, but close enough, I guess." Sam said.

"Samuel!" I yelled.

"What? You're Dad's not even paying attention."

"Again, if I didn't need you, I would kill you." I said, "That IS my Dad."

"Are you sure? He looks more like a criminal." He said pointing to Dad.

"You are such an idiot." I said.

"Well, this should be fun." Dad commented, "Charming guy, Kat."

"Kat? I thought you hated that childish name?" Sam asked.

"Stick to the task at hand Samuel, and you might live through this." I grunted going to the table.

"I'd watch what you say around here, could get you into trouble my friend." Jon said grabbing some bottled water.

"Let's get started, you guys coming?" I called out.

_**Wow, I finally got this chapter off my notebook paper! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy getting ready for school and finally found some free time to get this chapter up. I hope you like it, please leave a review. :)**_


	21. Chapter 20

"What do you do for a living?" Dad asked.

"Depends, what do you want me to be?" Sam asked.

"He's a Neal without the criminal record." I said.

"You're a cop." Dad said not sure if he approves.

"FBI, but close enough, I guess." Sam said.

"Samuel!" I yelled.

"What? You're Dad's not even paying attention."

"Again, if I didn't need you, I would kill you." I said, "That IS my Dad."

"Are you sure? He looks more like a criminal." He said pointing to Dad.

"You are such an idiot." I said.

"Well, this should be fun." Dad commented, "Charming guy, Kat."

"Kat? I thought you hated that childish name?" Sam asked.

"Stick to the task at hand Samuel, and you might live through this." I grunted going to the table.

"I'd watch what you say around here, could get you into trouble my friend." Jon said grabbing some bottled water.

"Let's get started, you guys coming?" I called out.

"Go ahead, we'll be right there." Sam said, "What kind of trouble would I get in, friend."

"That childish name, was given to her by her dead brother. She blames herself for his death, every time someone who she hasn't known since her childhood, who has called her Kat, is like putting salt in her wound." Jon explained, "If you hurt her I will make sure that you won't live to see another day. Just because she trusts you doesn't mean I do." He whispered then went to the table.

-Hours Later-

"Any questions?" I asked.

"Why do you need me, if you have your FBI father. I can do more than play behind the curtains Kathy." Sam spoke.

"I need you behind the curtain because you can make up a new plan with the same result faster anyone here."

"I say we leave the criminal in the van while I'm helping. How can you trust this guy anyway? He's still on an anklet."

"If you don't like it, then leave." I pointed to the door.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you aren't family."

"Your jock friend isn't family either."

"You do realize that he's staying in the van with you, right? I need someone to keep an eye on you."

"Maybe I should go back to Florida. It's not like I was a wreck before I met you. How could you forget the things I did for you. I protected you!"

"You lied to me."

"To protect you from the truth!"

"Time-out, what is going on?" Dad cut in, "We don't exactly have time for this."

"It's not important. You and Jon are staying in the van, end of story."

After our little argument, Neal, Sara, and Mozzie went home to get some rest. Sam crashed on the couch, Dad went to his room, Jon and I stayed up to catch up.

"How old is she?" I asked Jon as he stared at the picture of a little girl he kept in his wallet.

"5 ½. You remember Kelley?"

"She hard to forget."

"Yeah, she's quite the character. So, Florida?"

"I was trying to stay somewhat close to home. It's a great place but nothing like New York."

"You can take the girl out of the city but not the city out of the girl." Jon chuckled, "What's his story?"

"Samuel? I was working at a café, he always stopped by. Never told me where he worked, he just chatted me up. Then he asked me out but I refused. Somehow he found out that I was being kicked of my apartment. He said I could stay with him as long as I went out with him." I looked at Sam.

"Did you?"

"I did but I only did for the room until I found another place." I said looking back at Jon.

"Oh… Then what?"

"He told me that he had a desk job at the Bureau there. He worked late one night, actually he never came home, but um… Someone broke into the house… I was used a leverage until Sam found me."

"How long?"

"About a month, a month of beating, raping, bone breaking." Sam said sitting up, "That's when I found out who she really was. Katherine Elizabeth Burke, daughter of FBI Agent Peter Burke, who has been missing for about 6 months."

"Everyone has their secrets." I commented.

"For an FBI Agent you're really stupid." Jon said.

"Well, I was wrong, someone does agree with you Kat." Sam said.

"Don't call me that." I snapped, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Jon, get some sleep." I went upstairs without even speaking to Sam.

"You better stop while you can." Jon said.

"Stop what?"

"Digging the hole you're in."

"I'm going to sleep in the car." Sam said walking out the door as Jon took the couch.

-The Next Morning-

I awoke to the rousing smell of bacon. I went downstairs into the kitchen and saw Jon cooking breakfast.

"Morning, your dad went into the office to put the plan in play." Jon said putting the eggs on a plate.

"Okay. Where's Sam?" I asked.

"Apparently he isn't much for home cooking."

"Was it because you were making it?"

"Yeah."

"Will you two be able to put your differences aside and work together?"

"I will, I'm not sure about him though."

"Fair enough. No eggs please." I said as Jon started to make two plates.

"Extra bacon?"

"Always."

Jon and I were half way done with our meal and Sam walked in with coffee, "For you my dear." He said putting the cup in front of my face.

"Thank you." I said as I slide my coffee mug towards Jon, "You didn't have to."

"I thought you would need it, after all, this week's going to be crazy."

Before I could say anything Dad walking through the door, "Well, the plan's in play. Now we just need to wait. Why do you have two cups of coffee Kat?"

"Don't, don't ask." I said as Sam just looked at me, "I'm going to go take a shower." I got up from the table and went upstairs.

"Hey, office by noon?" Dad called as I made it to the top of the stairs.

"Sounds good."

_**I'm BAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! Sorry for the wait, I got a job the same time school started up so it's been crazy busy! BUT I have been able to find time to do this. I'll try to post a couple chapters a month but no promises. ;) **_


End file.
